Of Faces and Fruitpies
by Drexon
Summary: "Merge with me." I said, and a grin spread across the ancient spirits face. 'A different twist to the Siege of the North.'
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS: ****This was written back in 2010 and was my very first try at first person, the rest of this story will not involve any first person perspectives. It's unchanged from then and will likely remain so.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>An overwhelming presence lurked in these tunnels as I made my way down the stairs that were inside the depths of this lifeless tree.<p>

Each step taking me further down into the dark. I looked around nervously, trying to get a hint of what's to come so I could brace myself. But there was nothing, only a cold wind going through the tunnel, slowly gracing the walls as it made an eerie noise.

I kept getting more and more paranoid with each step I took, I tried to not let my gaze wander as I continued going forward as it seemed like that was the only way inside here.

The tunnel itself was dead quiet except the sound from my own steps echoing inside of my mind, it irritated me greatly and did nothing to reduce my nervousness, but this was not the time to show emotion. I had to keep myself in check, I can't afford to make mistakes.

Getting more and more impatient I opened my mouth, "Hello?.." I questioned trying to hide the slight frustration I had built up to this point.

There was no answer besides the sound of my breathing, I scanned the walls and tunnel ahead of me in search of what wasn't showing itself, but sadly to no avail. It was making me even more nervous thinking about what might hide in this tunnel I am present in aswell.

I decided to speak up once again through my frustration, trying desperately to hide it,

"I'm looking for a spirit named Koh?..".

Even after I had spoken, all that rang through the tunnel was the echo of my voice and breathing, bothering me to no end.

I didn't have much time to continue this game of hide and seek, I needed to find out where in the mortal world the moon and ocean spirits were located. I needed this information fast, I had no idea if time behaved differently in the spirit world compared to the mortal one, and this made me even more determined to get out of here quicker.

My steps were picking up slightly in pace as I were walking down the stairs that didn't seem to end, though at this point I had started to notice this presence, moving.

I stopped and tried to look around me, the presence, most likely the spirit I am looking for, was moving fast.

_Very fast_...

Trying to locate the spirit was hard, it was moving around constantly in shape of what seemed to be like a circle of some sort, at least that's what the energy flowing through the cave felt like.

I looked up behind me, trying to see if I could spot something in the ceiling. But it wasn't much help, the spirit seemed to have changed it's patterns and now felt like it was crawling on the floor, as if in an almost taunting manner; I tried to get a sight of the elusive spirit as soon as i sensed it, trying to catch a glimpse.

But yet again, there was nothing. It felt like it was toying with me.

I was getting very frustrated at this point, but I kept mentally slapping myself not to show any emotion. Through my mental self-punishment, I felt the presence getting stronger and stronger behind myself.

'_He is behind me, right at this moment.._'I thought to myself, trying to strengthen myself as the spirit would most likely have some plan to reveal emotion, perhaps a test? If its reputation was anything to go by.

I braced myself for what was to come as the spirit felt like it over shadowed everything in this tunnel, making it feel way too cold and uncomfortable.

A swift sound was heard and I felt a light breeze going around my right side.

The spirit had rushed what seemed like its upper body in front of me, trying to surprise me. But I had made sure to strengthen myself a mere fifteen seconds before him revealing himself.

"Welcome!" the very low pitched voice said with almost no distance apart from our faces.

His face was a white mask, a very feminine mask so to speak. Red lips, slight coloring around the eyes.

My face remained emotionless as I blinked at his display and welcoming.

"Thank you." I responded calmly and bowed respectfully towards this powerful spirit before me.

His long bug-like upper body started circling me, as if to intimidate me, making me think I was a prey getting eyed by its hunter.

I'm not sure if it's working or not.

"My old friend the Avatar," the spirit said in it's dark voice as it started to move in towards my back.

"It's been a long time.."

Being very intrigued by his knowing of me, I asked him playfully despite all but making sure to keep my facial expressions stale, "Do you know me?".

His upper body snaked itself past me, avoiding my gaze as it answered my question, "How can I forget you, one of your previous incarnations tried to slay me eight or nine hundred years ago." was said in an almost monotone fashion.

As he had finished his response, he was right in front of my face, staring at me.

His face had changed though, to a bearded and mustached man's face. It wasn't as cold as his previous face, but still quite unsettling.

Still shocked by his response, I tried to keep my calm as I answered the spirit.

"I didn't know that. Why did he, or I try to kill you?" It was a very interesting question as I hadn't heard much of my previous lives up to this point. Perhaps he could shed some light on that topic?

The dark voice answered me in a sort-of taunting manner, "Oh it was something about stealing the face of someone he loved." as he finished his sentence, his face had switched once again. This time to a very attractive woman, with brown flowing hair.

I stared at the spirits current face, it reminded me of something. It felt very familiar but I couldn't really place it. But it made me feel somewhat.. annoyed.

The feeling of annoyance didn't stay for long as the spirit before me tried to shock me with a rapid change of face.

It seemed like I had confirmed he had taken the face of the spirit outside his lair, a curly-tailed blue nose monkey.

His laugh echoed through the tunnel as he did the change of persona. My heart beating heavily and loudly in my ears as I mentally willed myself not to react to his tricks. It strained me somewhat to keep this expressionless theater up, but I had to in order to survive this encounter long enough to get what I needed.

Right, the moon and ocean spirit..

The insect-like body's upper part kept circling me as he continued speaking, "Ofcourse that's all behind us, why should I hold a grudge against you for something from your past life."

As I started feeling slightly uncomfortable from his very dark-pitched voice, he resumed speaking as he circled me.

"After all you're a different person now," he leaned in closer towards my ear as he continued his speech in a very quiet and low tone, almost taunting, "You've come to me, with a new face."

As he finished his disturbing small speech, I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself and the dull throb in my head and chest down.

I breathed in and out, both deeply and slowly.

As I opened my eyes again, his bug-like body made unpleasant sounds as it kept circling around me, this time with a new face while speaking, an owl's face.

"It's been a long time since I've added a childs face to my collection. So, how may i help you?.." by the time he had finished, his tone was very quiet as he kept circling my body, I kept looking forward to avoid following the spirits movements with my eyes.

"I need to find the moon and the ocean." I responded calmly with my gaze set straight forward.

"The spirits names are Tui and La, push and pull. And that has been the nature of their relationship for all time." he answered quite hastily, almost forced.

The spirit kept circling around me, it was hard not to following his movements with my eyes as he passed me several times. It frustrated me.

Though what frustrated me was that he didn't answer my question directly, deciding to jump around the answer.

"Please, help me find them. An entire culture can be destroyed if I don't get their help."

I kept looking forward as I noticed Koh staring against the wall with his bug-like upper body faced towards it, awaiting his response.

"Oh you think you need their help, actually it's quite the other way around." he answered in a very _strange_ tone, it sounding very uncharacteristic from his previous behavior.

It didn't take long before he spoke up once more tho, this time he charged towards me with a new face.

My heart stuttered wildly inside of my chest at the display of rapid speed, but I somehow remained calm until he had finished his sentence.

"But I'm afraid it's too late, I believe you yourself have been made aware of that too.", I had gotten a minor headache since a few moments ago, though I ignored it to be able to focus on keeping up my emotionless expressions, what was he hinting at?

"I felt an ache inside my head a few moments ago, is that what you're asking about?" I asked with as neutral of a tone I could muster at his words. Trying to keep myself as dull as possible.

Koh circled me for what seemed like forever, his legs making uncomfortable noises as they clicked against the walls of his lair. But the spirit finally opened his mouth to respond, this time with his normal white mask.

"Yes, the Moon spirit herself has been slain. I can feel it as we speak."

My eyes widened as Koh had finished speaking. The moon spirit had been killed?

How?

Who knew it other then an ancient spirit!

Was everyone alright?!

I couldn't keep my calm anymore, I felt my expression slowly change to a strained and worried look.

But I didn't care at this moment, I needed to go help whatever was left of the Moon spirit and make sure my friends were okay.

"Koh, where are their locations?" I said in an almost demanding voice which shocked even myself.

Koh rapidly circled me with an almost feral glint in his eyes. It took an excrutiating minute but the spirit eventually stopped in front of me.

"Think clearly, Avatar. I have already given you enough to locate them within the mortal realm. In fact, you have already met them." his tone seemed somewhat off, but I didn't take too much interest in it as I kept forcing myself to think over what he had said.

I felt the image of the Koi-fish encircling eachother, creating a pattern of black and white coming to life inside of my head. Their movements almost hypnotising, as if they were doing it in competely harmony..

That's when I realized it.

Tui and La is the black and white Koi-fish in the spirit oasis!

Opposites, Push and Pull, Black and White! It all started to make sense..

But sadly, I felt my feeling of accomplishment steadily decreasing as I remembered just what was happening. My expression changed once more, making out a defeated expression.

I needed to help the moon and ocean spirits, I had to get back to the mortal world. But attempting to turn around and run out of the lair didn't last very long as an idea.

Koh once more stopped in front of me as he continued to circle me as If I had never left. He stared at me for a few seconds before opening his mouth.

"Even if you'd return to the mortal realm, you would not be able to reverse what has already been done," He stared into my eyes as he continued his speech,

"Only a powerful enough spirit can bring back life into such a strong being as the moon. I sense the ocean spirit is in panic, he will not be able to help her."

I couldn't help but throw away my expressionless facade as worry and concern took over my thoughts.

"What are you suggesting I do then, _Koh_?" I demanded in a very agitated tone towards the spirit. My head was throbbing lightly as I felt the worry going through the spirit world.

This wasn't good.

"Since ancient times several Avatars have merged with powerful spirits to extend their lives and power. Some of the recent incarnations have done so as well. Avatar Kyoshi being one of the most recent."

Koh seemed to wait abit until he continued to talk, it frustrated me since I didn't realize his point with this.

"Avatar Kyoshi lived for over two-hundred years in the mortal world, being kept alive by the spirit she had merged with since long ago." I was reaching my limit at this point.

My face had turned into a very annoyed expression as I almost screamed towards the spirit before me, "Why are you bringing this up now, Koh!"

The spirit stared at me and answered in a very cold tone, one that send shivers down my very spine, "You're **very** fortunate I cannot afford to steal that wildly expressing face of yours. I need you, Avatar. So does the mortal and spirit realm."

I tried to put on my expressionless face once more but I felt dumbfounded by what he just had said, Koh needs me?

For what exactly?

I couldn't keep this train of thought on any longer as Koh spoke up once more.

"With the Moon spirit slain, the spirit realm will fall out of order, as will the mortal realm. You are the link between both, and so you shall remain." Koh started, "But in order to keep balance between both realms, a sacrifice has to be made."

I started to get very confused at this point, but I started to understand his meaning. I had to sacrifice something, but the spirit world had too as well?

"I don't understand, what does each world have to sacrifice?.." Koh circled me once more before he turned towards me with a serious expression on his face.

"You are to merge with me, Avatar. I am the only spirit available to you that is powerful enough to bring back life into the Moon spirit." he answered, his face impassive or.. bored? Maybe both.

My eyes widened and I felt myself stop entirely as he spoke the words. He was a dangerous and probably one of the most ancient spirits, he wouldn't do this without a very good reason, to his benefit.

It didn't take long until Koh resumed his speaking,

"The spirit realm will lose an ancient spirit, and the mortal realm will lose an Avatar. But together, we will unite in the mortal realm as both an Avatar and Ancient spirit.", one could almost hear _joy in this next words.._

"We will become one."

I didn't know how to respond to this, the effects of this trailed inside my thoughts, what would the spirit before me gain from such a risky thing? I needed answers, not more riddles.

"What would you gain from merging with me, Koh? You have all the wisdom and power in the world here, in the spirit world."

This question seemed to earn me a laugh from Koh's dark pitched voice, he circled me for a few seconds before answering with a smile, not the most comforting one.

"One can only achieve so much from information, Avatar." The spirit stopped in front of me, meeting his gaze with mine, a stale expression was now on the spirits face, much to my discomfort.

"Experiencing everything at first hand, is what makes one a true informative entity in this world. I have spent my time here since the beginning of your world. And I shall spend my time inside of it, until the end."

I couldn't shake off the discomfort I was feeling this moment. His actions seemed to make sense, his reasons seemed sincere. But it was odd for such a dangerous spirit by reputation to suggest something like this. Why would he offer to merge with the Avatar of all beings, shouldn't he resent me for my past lives doings? I needed an answer.

"Koh.. why are you doing this?" I questioned, trying to keep my expression stoic.

The spirit's movements was stopped once more as he had continued to encircle me with his huge body after he had spoken. Koh turned to me, staring straight into my eyes with from what I assume, normal white and black mask.

"When actions that can jeopardize the Spirit realm and the Mortal realms stability occur, we as ancient spirits have.. _laws _we have to abide too." Koh turned his gaze away from me as he slowly turned away with his body, standing before me fully,

"When a spirit with such importance as the moon spirit has been slain, it must be revived to avoid complete chaos. I am one of the few ancient spirits without a critical function in this realm and the only one within your reach as of this moment, Avatar. It is by the law of the spirit realm to merge with you, to stop the possible outcomes from the foolish humans decisions."

Koh spoke in a very quiet tone, he had met his eyes with mine once more as he had spoken. He appeared to be very serious about the laws of the spirit world, much to my confusion. He didn't seem like the type of spirit that would willingly follow these.. laws.

My mind was wandering around, thoughts of what consequences this would have to myself and, how it would be seem in the eyes of Katara and Sokka? Would they be afraid of me if I told them of the spirit I had decided to merge with? Before I could worry myself more, Koh had spoken up again in the silence between us two.

"If you, Avatar, are questioning this I can ensure you that you have no choice. Time is getting dire in the Mortal realm. I need confirmation." His voice was loud and clear, he seemed sort-of visibly agitated. Though I couldn't know for sure.

Koh was right though, it was my duty to maintain balance between all living beings, even spirits. It concerned me with the possible outcomes of this.. union, but I had to do this. It seems like the only way to save the moon spirit.

"Alright, Koh. I have no choice.. it's my duty," I stopped slightly giving it a last thought. My headache was enough to persuade me, things were getting out of control. Something has to be done..

"Merge with me." I said, and a grin spread across the ancient spirits face.

* * *

><p><strong>Updates every 1-2 weeks.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>Everything was quiet, not a sound could be heard, he couldn't even hear himself.<p>

Aang saw white, not a single other color in this strange place. It felt empty but at the same time, so relaxing and comforting. He didn't feel the ever present headache from earlier, just.. bliss.

It was everything and nothing at the same time. Aang felt free, free from everything that has weighed him down. It felt like there was no war, no conflicts and no pressure on him.

He almost felt, dare he say it, happy.

No Fire Lord he apparently would have to kill.

No longer the weight of being the last of a nation.

No Avatar this, no Avatar that.

_How touching._ He heard a familiar voice say, and instantly he felt his comfortable thoughts vanish. Replaced with what felt like the most excrutiating pain he could have ever imagined. He felt like screaming, even tried at the horrible pain, but not a sound was heard by his own ears.

_No_, he didn't want this! Everything was going so well, he didn't have any burdens, he was free from everything he hadn't asked for!

The white shifted between it's original color and black, everything was out of control. He didn't know what was happening, why it was happening. Could it have been because of his supposed merge with the spirit? Was that the reason for the sudden pain and the ever so familiar voice?

Pain didn't last as long as he imagined it would, it felt like it was shifting between utter relaxation and mind-numbing pain. Each second felt different from the other, colors mixing and changing in his vision.

Though the voice that had spoken to him, it had sounded like Koh. Was this the process of merging with an ancient spirit? Was it the cause of this void of nothing?

Ofcourse he wouldn't be surprised if it involved pain, chaining spirits together into one body might be abit.. painful.

But now that he atleast could think quietly for himself, what would everyone think of this? The previous Avatars might have things to say about this, even his friends back in the mortal world would probably question his decision to some degree.

Nevermind that, they would probably be _against_ it if anything..

Now that he thought about it, was he in the spirit world or the mortal world? Is the pain the cause of the merge aswell as the trip back to the mortal world?

_We are present in the mortal realm as of now._ The very familiar voice rang inside of his head once again.

_Ah, thanks._ Aang answered the voice, feeling quite relieved he was atleast getting near the mortal world, that would make it atleast easier to...

Wait, had he just answered the voice? It answered his question? Something wasn't making sense here..

_Uh.. hello?_ Aang tried again, his vision flickering lightly as the dull throb of pain rang throughout his head again.

He waited patiently for the answer of said voice, wondering just what was happening. Perhaps this was to be expected for the supposed merge. How old was Koh again? Since the 'beginning of the world' he had said, perhaps that was the cause for this aswell.

It was getting quite annoying with the semi-throbbing pain in his head, couldn't he hurry up?

Not everyone had been alive since the dawn of time.

Though the voice didn't answer for some time, he could feel something else present. It was something familiar with this presence, he had sensed it before and not too long ago.

It had a drawing feeling too it, like he wanted to explore it. It was a welcoming feeling when he finally got a grasp of the presence itself, the longer he could grasp it and keep himself focused on it, the more he gained out of the presence itself.

With a bright light he could suddenly see a battle play out in his mind, one he didn't quite recognize, but the fighting performed by both parts was something extraordinary, he hadn't seen such proficiency in bending all his life!

The more and more he focused the more detailed visions he could see. From ancient words swimming around him to seeing spirits he had never truly believed existed.

_Bring out your inner spirit, Avatar._ The voice echoed in his mind, much stronger this time. Bring out his inner spirit? Was he supposed to do that while he had the grasp of Koh's supposed '_spirit_' itself?

Trying, he focused solely on seeking out Koh, taking in every bit of thing the spirit showed him. He wanted to be closer to whatever it now was, he felt the dragging sensation once more and it was such an addicting feeling. It made him angry, sad and he felt that very special shiver when he was truly happy.

He started to follow the silent instructions he was recieving like he had known them his whole life, it was too natural to be true, as much of a habit as breathing.

It felt like he was whole in some way.

Closer and closer, faster and faster the prescense latched itself onto him. He let it do what it wanted, it hadn't meant any harm.

Koh hadn't meant him any harm.

_Keep focus, there is not much left._ Koh's now full deep voice told him. Was he close to finishing what he had started? It hadn't seemed like all that much work so far, sure the pain was well.. painful, but other then such a thing there really hadn't been much work for him. Atleast so it had felt.

Doing as he had been told, Aang continued to focus on Koh's growing presence, it rapidly covering his entire mind and being. The addicting feeling kept growing, he couldn't get enough of it, the more it consumed him, the more visions he kept having.

Faces, spirits and the likes he can't for the life of him ever remember seeing, yet they felt so familiar it was scary.

_What you are seeing is my thoughts and previous knowledge, Avatar._ Koh supplied, much to the shock of Aang. This was everything Koh had known previously, from location of spirits, spiritual spots, languages and the tiniest of flower spieces. He could almost feel himself regaining that headache that he had recieved earlier, this was almost too much to take in.

From basic to advanced bending kata's and forms, though they seemed to be.. lacking in a way he couldn't really understand.

_Finish it._ Koh's voice cut through his apparent trance, sounding as much agitated as he had ever heard it. Continuing what he had started, Aang felt the ever growing presence meld with his own. There was no discomfort, only the same addicting feeling he had felt all this time. He couldn't sense much of the spirit anymore, yet there was an entirely new presence that seemed to almost be inside of.. him.

Inside of _them_.

Suddenly he felt cold all around him, the white mixing with various colors had seized and all that remained was pure black. Panicing for a short moment, he almost wanted to ask Koh what was happening, but decided that this was surely a part of what was supposed to happen.

Yet that cold feeling was becoming stronger.

_It is complete._ Aang heard after what seemed like forever, and the cold returned with such a frightening force that he had to gasp at the sudden feeling. Everything felt so soft and cold under him, he tried to move his arms and push himself up but it seemed to be a fruitless effort.

...

Wait, had he just tried to move his arms?

Trying again, he could feel himself move over what seemed like.. ice and snow, his vision was still pure darkness, he couldn't hear a single thing.

Trying to open his eyes was only met with a blurry vision of next to nothing, forcing him to close them yet again to avoid further headache. Scrambling around the soft but cold surface, he felt that feeling of panic returning with full force. But faint noises broke him out of the easily aquired feeling.

He could almost hear something calling for him, who or what was it?

"-ng!"

He heard the faint noise, trying but failing to open his eyes once more.

"Aang!"

He heard his name this time, much clearer and so eerily familiar. Opening his eyes was now met with two moving blurs along with some form of light-blue background.

Someone was here with him, and out of pure desperation he attempted to escape, but trying to do so by crawling backwards didn't last long as an idea as he soon hit an icy cold blockade. Forcing himself to close his eyes, he tried to avoid panicing once more.

He could almost feel the faint feeling of amusement from.. _somewhere_.

"**Aang!**"

The name cut through his unclear and frantic thoughts, forcing the airbender to open his eyes in an instant.

His eyes met with the same clear blue eyes and mocha skin he had grown used to, paired with a very worried expression.

* * *

><p>It had barely taken ten seconds before he was up on his feet in a hurry, almost pushing past Katara to the exit of what he realized was some cave.<p>

That spirits be damned headache was back in full force, assaulting his head from every direction. He wanted to make it stop so badly, the amount of pain and grief he felt was almost unbearable.

Aang ignored both Water Tribe siblings words for him to slow down, there was simply not enough time for him to slow down, reassurances of his well-being were secondary at this point.

_Focus!_

The sudden words cut through his thoughts like a newly sharpened blade, making him freeze just at the caves entrance. Letting in the words he had tuned out from a very much worried pair of siblings.

"Aang! Would you wait for a second?" was heard from a very desperate sounding Sokka.

Turning around with an almost confused expression, "W-What?" escaped his mouth.

Everything had just.. happend, he hadn't even thought about Katara and Sokka when he woke up. Spirits, something really bad must've happend to the ocean and moon if his head was acting up like this.

Katara came up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, focusing purely on him with what looked like tears in her eyes. "Aang, look outside!" she almost forced him around to face the entrance of the cave more clearly.

The sky was.. it was showing nothing.

Aang could only stare at it the first few seconds, before hanging his head low in shame.

He was shaking, consumed by this guilt and sadness he felt traveling through every crevice of his surroundings.

Koh had been right, he was too late.. the moon spirit had been killed right under his nose.

How could he be such a failure? Hadn't he suffered enough already?

He almost wanted to scream his frustrations, had he been too late? Was it his fault that he hadn't been fast enough? Hitting the icy cold and most certainly hard wall of the cave with his fist escaped his mind for now.

Sokka, Yue and Katara looked at him with what could only be described as an aching sadness and fear in their eyes. Yue bordering on almost looking sickly and the siblings holding onto eachother for dear life. Muttering quietly in harsh and rushed tones, franticly trying to calm themselves down.

Aang couldn't even begin to imagine how the rest of the world felt or looked like right now, all because of his failures.

He had let them down, he had let the entire Water Tribe down.

_No_, the whole damned world.

_Do not make me repeat myself, Avatar. _Koh's sharp tone forced itself to the forefront of his mind.

His head snapped up at the words, startled at the unfamiliar voice inside his head.

_Focus, not everything is lost. The moon has not yet fallen_.

Aang gazed up at the empty sky just outside the cave, the now gone moon taunting him.

There was still a chance..

_Tell me how, Koh._

His body turned around unsteadily on it's own, making sure he was looking inside the cave. It felt unnatural and scary to be.. manipulated this way, but almost comforting feelings spread through his body at the change, relaxing him somewhat.

Still not enough to calm the desire to level the entire cave out of pure frustration.

With small unsteady steps Aang was brought deeper into the cave showing just what Koh wanted him to see.

It was.. Zuko?

He could hear the crunch of footsteps in the snow behind him, "We found him here knocked out." It was Sokkas voice.

Aang turned around on his own, "Knocked out?" he questioned, then again maybe Zuko was the reason for him regaining consciousness in a cave.

A shrug was his response, "I don't know Aang, but can you fix.. this?" Sokka gestured weakly at the entrance with a nod of his head, the darkness sneaking it's way past the cave opening, covering almost everything.

_Agree and bring the unconscious boy with you, quickly._

Not that he would've left Zuko there in the first place, but Aang knelt down to pick up Zuko, albeit unsteadily with how much heavier and taller the older boy was.

Aang gave a smart nod to Sokka as he walked past him, heading towards the exit slowly, "I'll.. I'll fix it somehow."

He really hoped he sounded equal amounts confident as he felt nervous.

VV

Aang could see the oasis coming closer into view with each passing second, his heartbeat pounding against his ears and chest.

Something or someone had decided to murder the moon spirit, he didn't dare make a guess as to who. For once he felt completely out of his element.

"Come on buddy, faster!" he tried to urge Appa to go faster, though he was pretty sure the sky-bison had already reached his top speed.

A loud groan was heard in protest, and he mentally berated himself for even bothering. His friend was already trying as hard as he could.

It wouldn't be more then a minute now before they reached the oasis with Appas speed, he glanced back at his travelling companions to find them huddling together at the back of the bisons saddle, the older brother mumbling comforting words to his sister, the Princess looking more pale then usual.

Guilt pooling in the bottom of his stomach forced him to look away again, he didn't know what to say as reassurance as he himself didn't know if he could repair the damage done to the world.

_The girl has been touched by the moon herself._

Aang started at the voice for a split second before remembering just what or.. _who_ was inside of him now.

_What do you mean?_

_She's a host of the moons very essencse, a chance for new life._

Aang carefully stole a glance at the Water Tribe princess, her unusual hair color drawing his attention immediately.

A weary sigh escaped his lips as he focused back on the winter landscapes before them.

Koh's deep and dark voice did nothing to hide the implications of this information. He decided not to answer the spirit, but store the information away as a back-up plan.

He wouldn't endanger a life to bring the moon back if he could avoid it, it would simply go against his beliefs.

Another groan was heard and suddenly they were descending with such speed he had to shield his eyes from the cold wind assaulting his vision, he could barely make out the shapes of people inside the oasis but it seemed the culprits were still there.

Or atleast that's what he hoped.

Perhaps five to seven, looking relatively unarmed at this distance though it was hard to be sure with the wind streaking across his face.

But he wouldn't take any chances, not when such a grave problem is threatening to force the world out of balance.

A quick word to Appa about waiting a bit before landing was said, he would not risk them if he lost control. The bison stopped descending slowly at his words, albeit not completely.

Ignoring his friends shocked expressions as he stood up when his companion had slowed down, Aang took a long drawn-out breath and jumped.

The speed Appa had gained in their rather short descent only served to boost his smaller frames speed aided by his air-bending, unfurling his staff and readying himself for a swift entrance.

Though his staff slowed his falling speed a fair amount, it would take his opponents several more seconds to even notice him.

Seconds they didn't have.

It took him four seconds to land, two to see whom he was up against.

Red dressed, armored.

One second to aim his staff in the middle of the group.

He could hear one of the men boasting about his victory.

Half a second to finish.

_Enough! _"Enough!"

Heads whirled around at his voice, not having any chance for a rebuttal before it happend.

Wind tore through the grass and stone laid beneath where he struck down, scattering everyone around him away as if they had merely been leaves in bad weather.

The frightened and shocked screams of several males could be heard throughout the oasis, said males being flung by the force of his descent several meters away or simply being smacked into the surrounding pillars and walls.

He didn't stop at merely frightening the now revealed to be Fire Nation soldiers with his arrival, his hands moved through each kata with such ease and expertise only a master could achieve.

Slices of wind meeting the balls of fire now flung at him as a mere distraction; waiting for the ones still standing to come closer.

He noted in the back of his mind that Appa was perhaps just a minute away from landing, he would have to be quick for them to have a safe and proper landing.

A step or two forward was all it took for one of the masked soldiers to meet him within arms reach. Three from each direction decided to go at him at once, their bulky and rigid moves being as slow as a snail-fly for an airbender.

The closest of the masked soldiers spun with a kick aimed for his temple, fire trailing behind it, the two others staying back to get cheap shots at his legs with flames to reduce chances of a dodge.

He wouldn't let them get by with such dirty tactics.

A quick but weak block with his staff against the mans leg was all it took; letting the mans leg simply slide over the tip of the staff while he simultainously jumped, holding himself fairly balanced with the aid of his airbending.

Quickly deciding to help the man with his kick, Aang swiftly bended the air behind the mans leg whom just slid over the top of his staff, making the soldier spin uncontrollably with his bulk and fall in a failed mess.

All done in but five seconds.

He stared down the other two fire benders whom hadn't been struck down by his arrival, they didn't seem too intimidated by a child.

Oh how wrong they were.

The other two approached him from a semi-close range, throwing bursts of fire his way in an almost uncontrolled pace.

Aang did the best he could to dodge the fire heading his way, either by flexibility or simply extinguishing the flames with the help of his trusty staff and bending.

The wrong opportunity presented itself after the fire nation soldiers decided to go for a more aggressive route, the fire-bending forms they started to perform seemed strangely familiar to him, almost as if he.. he had used them himself.

Aang almost felt dumbstruck as he recognized parts of their katas, so mesmerized he failed to realise they were about to turn him into a pile of ashes.

A step, twirl of wrist and he could see the bright and surprisingly beautiful flame coming towards him.

Fast.

_Focus! This is not the time for idle thinking! _was both heard and felt through his whole body and spirit, as if someone had dumped him in a sheet of ice once more.

Aang jumped over the firey balls being thrown his way in not the most graceful manner, landing with an almost paniced expression adorning his features.

Deciding it would be best to perhaps reduce the number advantage to atleast equal, he did what any sane person would do against fire-benders.

Go for closer-quarter combat while they had the range advantage.

A quick twirl of his staff put out the fire heading for his torso, picking up speed with each sprinting step he took towards them.

Aang pushed himself past the second wave of flames with a low slide, which would've singed his hair would he have had any, reaching enough distance reduced between them and him to begin his plan.

A quick but harsh tap with his staff to the right mans shoulder disrupted his stance of what would've eventually been half of the third fire onslaught, allowing him to get in close enough and place himself behind the man for protection against the left soldiers attacks.

Quickly hitting the soldier on the left side of his helmet with his staff to keep him disoriented; he hastily switched to the air-bending form required and forcefully pushed away the soldier recovering his stance with a harsh gust of wind, sending him skidding across the field almost hitting his ally, leaving the remaining soldier unfocused at his near colide with his fire-nation brethren.

A quick and easy grin was shown to the remaining soldier not groaning in pain, before he too was blown away by a quick and forcefull punch of air before he could react, sending him not only sprawling through the air but giving him the nice landing cushion of his ally.

Aang breathed a sigh of relief, hopefully the soldiers hadn't been harmed too severely.

He heard the familiar sound of his animal companion landing in the grassy oasis but a rythmic sound completely threw him out of it.

Clapping.

"A splendid show, truly worthy of the Moon Conquerors eyes!"

Whirling around, Aang found himself staring at a face he'd merely just wish to forget amongst all that had happend.

Zhao.

"I welcome the Avatar to my moment of divinity! For thousands of years to come they will speak about me in hushed tones, fearing the wrath of my might!" The man seemed to almost speak to himself, his eyes looking at Aang but in a way Zhao was in his own world, crazed glory present in every word he spoke. "Fearing the very hands who single-handedly brought down the moon!"

"Zhao, the Moon Slayer! Zhao, the Invincible!" He announced with pride oozing from his very aura, striking a pose with each title he spoke.

Aang felt more then heard his friends walk up behind him, he was too focused about calming himself in the presense of the man who had commited such a gruesome act. His breathing becoming labored, his eyes starting to blur.

Slain as if it had been any ordinary fish, he could still soundly hear the wails of the Spirit realm, in anguish and panic cause of this stupid mans quest for glory.

_Why._

"Why?" He found himself asking, desperate for some understanding in how someone could commit such a foolish mistake.

The answer he recieved was a messy pit of words, nothing making sense. But it seemed to had atleast raised the voices of his friends.

His own power that he was so afraid of was just at his fingertips, trying to force it's way out, it's blinding light already violently trying to take over his consciousness.

_Embrace it._ Aang heard faintly, Koh's even and calm tone shredding the last of his resistance.

He let it flow mercilessly through his veins, the Avatar state already coming into effect as he felt himself become disconnected with the Mortal world. It felt like everything was in third person, he was not present amongst his own friends and body.

It was all coming in a rush, snippets of what's happening appearing to him as if they were a maze.

Zhao's cowardly escape from the Oasis, his friends heart-broken expressions as they found the corpse of what had once been the very essencse of the Water Tribe. Asking him desperately what could be done, how it could be done.

The grief from the Spirit realm becoming increasingly clear and it's chaotic wails of panic more so.

"It's over.." came a low whisper at his side.

He snapped, his self-imposed restraints he didn't know he had shattering that instant, releasing it all at once. Such hopeless words being uttered next to him, Aang knew it was enough.

_They_ knew it was enough.

_Let us begin, Avatar._

"_It's not over._" Aang spoke, and a radiant glow was all he could see.

* * *

><p><strong>Criticism on my third-language tier english skills are welcome.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>Being in the Avatar state due to sheer emotion was similar to sleeping in a way. If you would not focus, time passes without your knowledge; important events and information being lost in the moment.<p>

That was not the case right now. Aang could both feel and see it all, from the vast armada of Fire-nation ships in the harbors to the constant whisperings of grief from La.

He was not in control right now though, the ocean spirits rage and despair drenching each motion of his body. Aang couldn't help but wonder what it was like to lose ones counterpart, the only friend La perhaps ever had for thousands of years.

His heritage and nation may be lost, but he knew nothing about losing your other self. The raw grief that was coursing through the spirit made even Koh keep his silence, the ancient spirit giving the great ocean its chance to express frustration and anger.

The waves responded with La's anguish, both tearing through and absolutely demolishing the nation responsible. This was a powerful spirit given shape and form within the mortal realm.

Aang could not help but feel worried despite all of this, not about the possible outcomes of this rage-filled feud La had with the fire-nation but what it made him realize.

La was an ancient spirit taken mortal form.

_Koh_ was now an ancient spirit taken mortal form.

The thought made him shudder, making him think through just what he had agreed too. Yes, it was perhaps needed to make sure the world kept its balance, but still..

Something lesser he imagined but with a chance of perhaps being worse laid dormant inside of him now.

His arm swung, taking down another large ship with the crashing waves of La.

Inside of _them_.

The Avatar and the Face Stealer, both combined within the same mortal coil.

_You fear us?_ A voice answered his questioning thoughts, seeming neither offended or amused.

Aang felt curiosity peaking inside of him, no doubt it was from his other half.

_Can I really trust you?_ Aang couldn't help but question this, his internal voice unsure and small.

The ancient spirit was quiet at his words, perhaps frustrated of his lacking answer or trying to give him a reasonable response. It was odd having a conversation within yourself that was with someone else, however that now made sense.

_We are one, do you not trust yourself?_ The deep voice answered, tone calm and even.

_You know what I'm talking about, Koh. _Frustration was evident in Aang's voice.

There was a brief moment of silence between them, the only sounds present being the destructive waves of grief swallowing the Fire-nation armada below them. Like a God playing with it's toys.

It was both morbid and fascinating in a way, however now those feelings could exist at the same time within him was another question.

_My intentions are far from sinister, Avatar._

Honesty, how he could make out such an odd emotion out of just a sentence was beyond him, but the feelings Koh was projecting could only be described as such.

_We are both equals, our wills within one mortal form._

It was vague, Koh knew that. Even Aang despite his young age knew that the answer was lacking.

He only wished for a promise that this wasn't something he would soon regret.

_You wouldn't go against my beliefs, would you?_ His voice hesitant and scared despite all, thoughts drifting to scenarios where he could not control himself, breaking his very persona with horrible actions. He just wanted to know if he could trust this new part of.. himself.

_Your beliefs are mine, Avatar. _was the response, in what could only be described as a reassuring tone in Koh's voice.

How such a dark and brooding voice could be reassuring was lost on him though.

Aang was about to answer before both spirits he had merged with, one permanently and one temporary, shared such a strong emotional shock that he would've winced had he been in control of his own body.

The head of the mortal ocean spirit gazing up in the skies, witnessing something truly incredible.

It was there once again.

It's radiant light giving hope to the Water Tribe, soothing the great anguish filled within La.

The moon was shining as if it had been invigorated by it's apparent revival, casting it's confident followers in it's ethereal glow, then as if responding to La itself, it's light seemed to shine just a bit brigther.

Relief and joy was coursing through him, La's grief and despair vanishing easily with the moons second coming.

But despite the immensely important revival of the moon spirit, something was wrong..

_Koh?_ Aang questioned, shocked at the appearance of what they had been desperately trying to save. Was it not their job to revive the moon spirit? How could there possibly have been someone capable of such a feat besides them?

In a sudden rush, the ocean drew itself back from the destruction it had caused amongst the Fire-nation ships, leading itself back to the tribes core.

In a great display perhaps only possible to be performed so easily by the ocean itself, it abruptedly deposited Aang amongst the completely destroyed and cracked walls of the Northen Water Tribe. In a swirl of water, he was standing upon the broken walls, the now gentle whisperings of La fading with his tattoo's.

In a moment of weakness, he sat down exhausted where he had been placed. Staring up at what he believed only they could've helped restore.

_The girl._

The ever so calm voice of Koh cut through his exhausted mind.

_What?_

_The Princess of the Northern Water Tribe has made her sacrifice._ There was no remorse or sadness at the loss of a life in his voice, despite the internal turmoil Aang could himself feel as he heard the words.

His already seated position suddenly wasn't enough to contain his post Avatar-state induced haze, he slumped down upon the top of what remained of the icy walls.

Exhaustion, sadness and loss.

Everything assaulting his mind in full force, even the oh so familiar feel of shame poked at his consciousness. Had their actions influenced her decision to do such a thing? Was it atleast of her own free will?

He wished he knew, oh spirits he truly did.

The groan of Appa was heard in the distance, an icy chill against the back of his head and body was enough to confirm that he was very much still awake depsite all.

His friends would come looking for him after this, surely. Perhaps the blame of the loss of their Princess would come with it too.

Truth be told he was scared.

How would they react knowing all that had happend today? Would they take it in stride knowing that a spirit capable of stealing the very facial features their parents had given them with love was inside of him?

_You make me sound like a monster of sorts._

He allowed a small smile to reveal itself at the ancient spirits words, despite the situation.

_I'm not sure Katara and Sokka would enjoy having you in our group, that's all._

_I am already in it, am I not?_ It was true in a way, he'll give him that.

Silence took over, his sharp grey eyes staring up tiredly at the moon. The familiar sound of his animal-companion soaring through the air reached his ears, still a few measly seconds away from his position atop the broken walls of the north. Would he have to explain it all now to them?

Perhaps it was destiny for Koh to be bound to him in this manner, maybe it wasn't just for this one disaster that had almost completely thrown the world out of balance?

Faded voices calling his name was heard in the distance.

For whatever reason, Aang just knew this wasn't something he could regret, despite how much he might in the future.

Koh was now as much part of him as he was of Koh.

_Perhaps it was for the best, Avatar._ His other self supplied, carefully choosing his words.

The familiar sound of Appa landing reached his ears aswell as small _thuds_ against the ice as presumably his friends jumped off his saddle to reach him.

Cold hands gently grabbed his head, gloved ones giving his body the help to maintain a sitting position, turning Aang to meet their gaze. Warm and comforting blue eyes and dark complexions staring back at him with what he could only describe as pride, despite the evident sadness in Sokka's.

It did nothing to soothe the shame he was feeling at the loss of Yue.

_I really hope you're right, Koh._

"Aang, something's wrong with.." Katara hesitated slightly, not wanting to give him more to worry about after this giant disaster. But despite her hatred for the colors present in the saddle she couldn't just let someone suffer.

He gave a small nod as he sat there on the cold ice, looking at her with encouraging but tired eyes, urging her to go on.

"With Zuko.."

_I really do._

* * *

><p>The Water Tribe siblings helped him up into the saddle of his furry animal-companion, he could both see and hear the pained groans of the older boy now.<p>

It really didn't look good.

"What do you mean 'wrong', Katara?" he questioned with as much interest as his tired mind could give in this moment. He could clearly see that atleast something was wrong with the boy, sweat and heat pouring out from the boy as he turned and twisted at his place near the back of the saddle.

"After what happend at the.." the heart-broken expression on her brother making her stop for just a second, "At the spirit oasis, he- he just started acting like this." She gestured with a weak nod to the boy in agonizing pain behind Sokka.

Aang couldn't help but question why she'd decided to bring Zuko to him of all people, wouldn't the healers have been a better idea? They would probably even praise her for "turning in" the fire-nation Prince.

He voiced his thoughts only to see her stubbornly shake her head, as if conflicted herself with her decision.

"I-I was about too!" she said, "But something just, it just felt like the right thing to do, okay Aang?"

_The boy is not sick._

The words of Koh entered his mind as he gave a small nod to Katara, startling him just a bit.

A gloved hand put it's weight on his shoulder, making him turn around and look at Sokka, "You alright, Aang?" He honestly didn't know why the older boy would be kind to him after what had happend, either of them really.

"You're looking kinda pale, Aang." Katara chimed in. "Well.. more pale then usual."

"Just fine you guys, tired maybe." Judging by their facial expressions they barely believed him. Did he really look that bad?

He hoped his reassuring smile was as genuine as he intented before adressing just what had almost made him jump out of his skin.

_What is he then if he's not sick, Koh?_

He scooted over next to Zuko, the boy not even noticing him through the haze of pain and heat. To be honest, with the amount of heat pouring out of the boy it was a miracle Appa even let him onto the saddle.

_The boy was present in the cave with your body at the moment of our merge, correct?_

He resisted the urge to scratch his head in thought, it was Sokka who had said that so he hoped he could take his word for it.

_I think so, why do you ask?_

Silence.

...

_Bring him with us._

Now that was something he hadn't expected.

_What? Why?_

_The boy is in the process of merging with his own spirit, likely one whom slipped through the cracks of our. _Aang didn't know if he should be worried or not, just what had he set into motion with this stupid idea?..

_We are not in danger, however the boy might need.._

The spirit stopped in the middle of his sentence, trying to find the right word.

_Help._

_Help? As in Avatar helps Prince who wants to capture him?_

Did the trip to the mortal world make Koh crazy?

_Yes, I am not certain of the boys capabilities, however since I did not notice the spirits presense during our merge, it must be very weak. _

Aang blinked at Zuko's form writhing in agony, that was perhaps the most Koh had said in one go. It would take some time getting used to all those words jumping around inside his head, that was certain.

_Weak?_ He was actually quite curious though, what made it a 'weak' spirit?

_If I am not wrong, Avatar. One of your predecessors, Kyoshi, was linked to a similar one._

Good to know, but still didn't explain why it was weak.

_But Koh, weak?_

_Avatar Kyoshi merged with a spirit at chance, giving her longetivity in the mortal realm but ultimately these spirits require a sacrifice from the host._

Brief silence was present before the spirit continued his rant.

_Her sacrifice, albeit a very minor one, was the increased body size connected to her merge._

That.. didn't seem like much of a sacrifice. Longer life and bigger sturdier body?

Koh seemingly picked up that small snippet of his thoughts, continuing, _While it may be useful in combat, Avatar, it did nothing to hinder the increased hunger and pain assosciated with such large limbs._

That made.. sense, Aang guessed. He honestly didn't know that there was pain involved with being bigger, body-wise.

Another thought struck him, that meant Zuko had to sacrifice something, didn't he?

_What does Zuko have to sacrifice?_

_Of that, I am not certain._

His shoulders slumped at that, if they were gonna 'help' the fire-nation Prince somehow, then how could they do that without knowing what would happend?

He let out a frustrated sigh as he sat there next to the older boy, the heat pouring out of him along with what he could see was alarmingly large amounts of sweat.

_Patience, Avatar._

_I just feel useless, Koh._

He was met with silence at his words, now that he thought of it, that could be taken as Koh being useless. They were the same person now, right?

...

_Inform the others of our choice to help the boy._

His head perked up the voice, almost glad Koh wasn't offended at the words.

Almost.

He focused his attention back on the siblings looking at him with worried but relieved eyes, glancing at eachother ever so often to speak a few quiet sentences. "We-" he swallowed the blockade in his throat, he wasn't sure how he was gonna share this with them, but something inside of him just insisted he should.

"We should take him with us."

There, he had said it.

And apparently saying that qualified him to recieve looks asking him if he was stupid. He wasn't entirely sure if to agree or not.

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why we're doing this, Aang?" Sokka asked as they soared through the air on Appa, their destination being the oasis once more.<p>

"He got caught in something when I came back from the spirit world, I think there's another spirit inside of him." He really did try to sound sincere, since in a way it was actually the truth.

The look both of them had given him when he explained it the first time was present once more, "Yeah, I don't get it Aang." Confused and bitter could only explain Sokka right now.

Before he could even begin to form another sentence Katara cut into their conversation, "Just leave him be, Sokka, this was the reason why I felt like going to Aang instead with Zuko, I think." She did sound abit confused herself.

Crossing his arms, Sokka went back to his grumbling at the back of the saddle.

_Did you lead Katara to me about the spirit?_

Aang was actually curious about that, he hadn't felt a thing if that was what had happend.

_I believe it was the Prince's new spirit recognizing the host of me, I did not influence her choice._

There was some odd irony in that.

_So Zuko wanted my help for once?_ He really didn't hope his childish smile was visible.

_If that is how you wish to see it. _Sarcasm, lovely.

He focused on the Water Tribe below them, some of it in pieces. Though he was sure it was going to look alot worse when it was light outside.

Apologies would be in order when he met the chief, which he most likely will again this morning to come.

They were not too far from the oasis now, Appa already beginning to descend from his comfortable flying height towards the site.

It wasn't untill they had actually landed and checked up on the spirit oasis now containing Yue and La that their next problem made itself known.

"I do not wish to fight, Avatar." The old and raspy but oddly gentle voice carried over the oasis.

He turned around, absolutely sure they had been the only ones still here in the oasis to see what could only be described as a regal fire-nation robe.

A portly old man stood there, hands clasped infront of him in his robes arms.

His friends hadn't drawn their respective weapons so he guessed it wouldn't be so wise if he did it.

"I merely wish to have my nephew back." The old mans expression both worried and relieved when he heard a particularily loud groan of pain from the saddle.

_The man speaks truth, however it would be unwise to hand over the boy in his state._

Aang nodded, making sure to sound as genuine as possible when he broke the news to the older man.

"Your nephew is sick."

For a brief second a small smile worked it's way out on the mans features, "The groaning is rather familiar of when he usually is."

He really didn't want to do this.

"He's not.. sick in that way, it's something else." He resented his voice for being small and unsure at a moment like this.

Brow furrowed, the older man took a small step forward from his spot, "How do you mean, Avatar? Is there something else?" The man was acting very much like a parent to his nephew.

"Your nephew is merging with another spirit, he was near my body when I returned from the spirit world."

It was true in a way, he just hoped the man didn't have enough knowledge of the spirit world to know that it would need a powerful spirit to perform what had been done.

The older mans eyes widened slightly at his words, but ultimately he gave a resigned sigh, his age becoming clear as his face scrunched up in last minute thought.

"And you won't hand over the boy when this is happening, Avatar?" There was no fire behind his words, seemingly sincere.

Aang shook his head negative, he would follow Koh's advice, it wouldn't do well to leave the fate of Zuko in the hands of someone who couldn't help him if needed. He valued the life of others too much to let that happen.

The man took a few steps closer to them, neither Katara or Sokka seemed to be on edge and they had less of a reason not to react aggressively. He relaxed his posture slightly, following the mans movements.

He wasn't quite sure what the old man was going to do untill he stood almost in front of them, and kneeled.

"Do as you wish, Avatar, however I will not leave my nephew, I am all he has." he murmured, not the slightest hesitation as he took the subjugated position, asking for a favor with a sincere voice.

Was he really about say what he thought he was?

"Take me with you, the boy will respond better when he awakens if I am there."

It made sense, oddly enough. Aang hadn't thought that far ahead about this whole Zuko issue. Especially how they were going to hide him for the night in a Water Tribe fortress.

_Accept._

Now that was something, approval of an ancient spirit.

_You sure?_

He faintly heard the murmured protests of both Sokka and Katara, but ignored it in favor of waiting for Koh's answer.

_Yes._

Koh's short answer.

This day was turning out to be the weirdest day of his life, he was honestly feeling overwhelmed by it all.

He stared at the old man who had now risen from his position, staring back at him with sincere and hopefull wise eyes.

A sigh and a nod was given and the old mans visage lost twenty years of age in an instant.

"You will have to hide while we're here then, we might have to stay awhile." He had to learn water-bending here in the north if they were gonna return to their previous plans.

This might turn out to be a lot harder then he thought, learning how to water-bend and hiding wanted royal family members of the fire-nation.

An understanding smile was given to him, "As long as my nephew gets the help he needs, we have a deal Avatar."

A hand firmly gripped his arm, giving it a good shake before letting go. Silently trying to keep his visage stoic in the face of pain, the old man had the grip of a moose-lion holding onto it's pray.

"We have a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure if there will be as fast updates all the time, enjoy.<strong>


End file.
